Nothing
by Lier66
Summary: Love's the only thing she won't have. Summary is crap, but give it a try please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She was going to ask her tonight. She had to, they'd been dating for a while now and she felt like they were growing apart, so she needed to do this before she lost what they had. She just hoped that Rachel would say yes.

Since she started at Yale they kept in touch, they went to visit each other every weekend, they hungout with Kurt and Santana in New York, they went to the cinema, to watch some shows on Broadway, until one day Quinn got her head out of her ass and asked Rachel on a date. She told her that she liked her and kissed her and they started dating.

Things went on since that day, Rachel still talked to Finn, and Quinn knew that she still felt something for him but she understood it. She wanted to be with Rachel and she trusted her especially since they had that huge fight. It was Christmas and Finn came to New York with Burt and Carol to spend it with Kurt. Rachel was still there because her parents were celebrating a sixth… wait no, a tenth honeymoon, so she was going to spend those festivities with the Hummel-Hudson family. Quinn didn't want her to be alone with Finn, so she said to her mom to go to her sister's house to spend Christmas and she went to New York with Rachel and the Hummel-Hudson family. After dinner they all went for a walk in Central Park, and Quinn saw Rachel and Finn closet to each other so she just lost it.

Quinn started yelling and Rachel took her to her house before apologizing over and over to them for Quinn's behavior. When they got home Rachel started yelling at Quinn because of what went down on the streets, and Quinn told her that she was sorry, and that she loved her. That was the first time that they made love, or so Quinn thought, what she didn't know is that a few years later she was going to know a few things about Rachel and that she was going to be heartbroken.

Well, Quinn's life was good, she graduated from Yale but ended doing photography and was going to open a studio in New York thanks to her dad, he felt guilty and accepted that her daughter was with another woman. She moved in with the woman she loved a few months ago.

We could say that Rachel's life was good too. She graduated from NYADA and got her first show on Broadway in Spring Awakening, Jesse was her male lead. She lived in a flat with Quinn but she still talked to Finn and in fact was still in love with him, but she was with Quinn because she felt safter with her, and because she loved her, as a friend, but she couldn't tell her that part. She was seeing Finn everyday, he had moved to New York a moth after she moved in with Quinn and was a policeman. What Quinn didn't know is that she was having and affair with him.

Two weeks after he moved to New York they were having dinner at Finn's house and she kissed him and they had sex. When she came home, Quinn was asleep and she felt so guilty about it, but she didn't want to hurt her so she kept lying to her since then, sneaking out to be with Finn.

What she didn't expect that night when she came home was to see the living room covered with roses and candles, a bottle of champagne in the middle of the table and soft music playing on the background.

"What's the occasion?" Rachel asked.

"I just wanted to do something nice for you, we haven't seen each other much lately, and… you know I wanted to make up for it" Quinn said, Rachel saw that she was a little nervous, she kept moving her hands and playing with her fingers.

"Thank you, did you cook too? You didn't burn the kitchen did you?" Rachel asked a little worried, last time she checked, Quinn almost burnt her entire flat because she wanted to cook something nice for Rachel.

"No, stupid! That was a one time thing! And it was your fault" Quinn said. Yes, it was Rachel's fault, she had been distracting Quinn kissing her exposed neck.

"It's not my fault that you are beautiful" Rachel said and Quinn blushed. "Oh, how cute, I can still make you embarassed" Rachel said amused.

"Shut up! Let's eat, I asked San and Britt for help" Quinn said.

"Oh… so that's the reason why we still have a kitchen! How are they? " Rachel asked. Brittany moved with Santana the year after their graduation and she just opened a dance studio. The were a happy married couple and they were thinking, or Brittanty was thinking that they should get a girlfriend for Lord Tubbington. Yes! The cat was still around!

"They are perfect, San convinced Britt to not get another cat, don't ask me how. Anyway, how was your day?" Quinn asked. They were seated and they were eating already. When desert came around she would ask Rach.

"It was fine, we are just getting started, and I'm late because I went with the cast for a few drinks And yours?" Rachel said, she was getting good at lying to Quinn.

"It was cool, we bought all the equipement that we needed, San helped me, she said that now that she is famous she is going to help me making me do all her photos, but she said that if I screwed them up she would go 'all Lima Heights ' on my ass" Quinn said and Rachel chuckled. They chat a little bit more and after desert they were taking a little bit of champagne.

When Rachel saw Quinn get down on one knee and saw a ring with a giant diamond on it, she started to freak out, and then Quinn said:

"Rachel, I know that you are the love of my life, I've been in love with you for eight years and I've been with you three of them, we've been living together for half a year and I can't wait anymore to start a family with you so, Rachel would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Quinn said, she was shaking.

Rachel didn't know what to say, she was in love with Finn but, Quinn made her feel safe and loved, and she knew that Quinn wouldn't cheat on her leave her, but she thought that Finn could do it again so she said "Yes!" They spent the night making love.

When Rachel went to Finn's house next day he comforted her. He said that it didn't matter that they could still have sex, so Rachel got angry with him, she wanted him to be jealous, and he was but he didn't want to say anything, he though that she was in love with Quinn.

And that's where it all began. That's how Quinn and Rachel got enganged and the start of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was a week after Quinn proposed to Rachel. They were going to get married in five months. Now Rachel was at Finn's flat, and they were getting dressed, when they heard someone open the front door and enter the flat. Finn got out of the room as fast as he could and went to see who it was. He was trying to give Rachel time to get dressed so they wouldn't be caught. Rachel heard a voice that she recognised.

"Finn!" The voice said.

"Hey! What are you doing here? You could have called" Finn said nervous, he was only wearing underwear.

"I called but it seems to me that you were busy, who you were with?" The person said raising its eyebrow.

"Kurt, I was in the shower" Finn said trying to convice him.

"Yeah… well, I was with Blaine and we decided that we should go out tonight and celebrate that he is going to be on an off-Broadway play! And we wanted you to come with us" Kurt said. He and Blaine have been together for a long time, and they were going strong.

"Okay, let me change and we'll go out" Finn said. He was going to his bedroom.

"Don't you always have your clothes on the bathroom after you shower?" Kurt said suspiciously.

"Eh... today I forgot them, except for the boxers you know?" He said.

"Oh! Let me help you with the clothes, please?" Kurt said, he knew that his step-brother didn't want to show him the person that he had in the bedroom and that just gave him more curiosity. So he went to his brother bedroom.

"NO! Don't worry I can choose my own clothes" Finn said blocking his way. Even if Finn was as big as a closet Kurt saw who was there.

"Kurt this is not what it seems" Rachel said, but Kurt was there with his mouth open.

"She was just helping me umm with clothes!" Finn said. That was what woke Kurt up.

"Do you both think that I am stupid? When did this started? Are you both insane?" Kurt yelled "I suppose Quinn doesn't know about this, right Rachel? How can you do this to her?" Kurt said.

"Kurt, please don't say anything to Quinn, please" Rachel said, she was almost crying, she didn't want to lose Quinn.

"Rachel you are cheating on her with your friend. She trusts you and she trusts him, if you wanted to be with him, why didn't you leave her first?" Kurt said. Yeah, Finn was his step-brother and Rachel his best friend, but Quinn was his friend too and didn't deserve this. He believed that Rachel was in love with her, but now he thought he was wrong.

"Kurt, don't say anything, we'll stop doing this I promise" Rachel said, she was crying now.

"What?" Finn said.

"Okay, I'm not going to say anything to her if you both stop this and you confess to her what you've been doing with him" Kurt said, Quinn deserved honesty, since she's been with Rachel she's been honest, that much Kurt knew.

"Okay, I'll do it but give me time please" Rachel said, she was pleading "Finn, please"

"Okay we'll stop" Finn accepted anyway he was going to move to L.A for a couple of years for a job, but Rachel didn't know that, he was going to ask her to come with him but that was before Quinn proposed.

"Rachel, I hope you confess it to her soon, she deserves to know and make a decision" Kurt said. Nobody apart from Finn, Quinn and Rachel knew about the wedding "Now go home with your girlfriend"

"I'm sorry, goodbye and say congratulations to Blaine from me" Rachel said.

"Bye" The boys said at the same time. Kurt didn't talk with Finn about it, he tried to act normal when they went out to celebrate, but Blaine sensed that something was wrong and Kurt told him what happened. He made Blaine promise that he wasn't going to tell anybody.

When Rachel got home, Quinn was waiting for her. Quinn was very happy, she had a good day, in a few days they will open, officially the studio. And on Saturday, two days from now, they had a dinner with Brittana, that's how they called the couple sometimes, Klaine and Finn and they will tell them about the marriage.

"Hey babe" Quinn said giving Rachel a peck on the lips "How was your day?"

"It was fine…" Rachel said. She was a little depressed and guilty about the thing with Finn.

"Are you okay?" Quinn said sensing Rachel wasn't okay.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine" Rachel lied with her best smile.

"Okay…" Quinn knew that Rachel would tell her what was bothering her when she was ready. "You know that this Saturday we are going to tell the guys on dinner that we are enganged right?" Quinn said excited.

"Oh, right" Rachel said.

"Aren't you excited?" Quinn said worried.

"Yeah of course" Rachel said and gave Quinn a light kiss. After a few seconds it became heated and things were going to move foraward but Rachel pulled away, she didn't want to fuck Quinn after she had just had sex with Finn so she said "I'm going to shower, I'm really tired"

"Okay, do you want me to join you? I can wash your back you know?" Quinn raised her eyebrow in that sexy way. And Rachel smiled a little.

"Don't worry I have my hands" Rachel said and Quinn giggled. Rachel went to the bathroom and Quinn sat on the sofa and put a movie in the DVD player. She didn't have to make dinner because today was tai-day. A few years ago they both discovered that they loved it so they decided to have a day every week when they would order it.

Before Rachel entered the barhtoom Quinn got up and gave her a kiss and said "I love you Rach " She said it with so much love that Rachel almost broke down in front of her.

"I love you too Quinn" Rachel said and entered the bathroom. When she was in the shower she broke down.

**AN: I don't know if anybody is reading this, but this is my first fic, I don't know if it's crap or not, I'm not english or american so if there are mistakes I'm sorry. And this is an open story, if you want something to happen or something just review and say it. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Rach are you ready? We're gonna be late!" Quinn yelled, she was in the living room. Meanwhile in their bedroom Rachel was freaking out, she didn't know what would be Kurt's and Blaine's reaction once they knew about the engagement. Yes, she knew that Kurt couldn't keep anything from Blaine so she suspected that he knew what happened too.

Rachel went to the living room, she wasn't ready but she had to do this, she wasn't ready yet to tell Quinn what has been going on. "Let's go I'm ready" Rachel said.

"Oooookay!" Quinn took Rachel's hand and they went to the restaurant.

They always met at least twice a month at the same place and talked all together about what was going on in their life or about nothing, after that they went to some club or went home, it depended on the day.

"Quinn! Rachel!" Brittany said once they entered the restaurant. She run to them and gave them a hug.

"Hi Britt" Rachel said smiling "Hello Santana, how are the two of you? And how's Lord Tubbington?" Rachel said, she knew that the latina didn't like the cat.

"Hello Berry, We are perfect and that stupid cat is still alive" Santana whispered the last because she didn't want Brittany to hear it.

"Birtt! Satan!" After Quinn hugged Brittany she went and hugged Santana.

"Bitch! I love you too, and stop with this sentimental crap, let's get to the table. Where are the hobbit, porcelain and Finnessa? I haven't heard from them in a while" Santana still had nicknames for everyone, but she loved everyone of them, and each of them knew that fact.

"They are going to be here at any minute" Quinn said while they were going to their table.

They chatted for a long time until they saw Kurt, Blaine and Finn enter the restaurant.

"Fetus face, porcelain and enano, how have you been?" Santana said while Brittany hugged each of them.

"Santana is always a pleasure to hear from you, we've been good, and you?" Kurt said.

"We've been fine" Santana said.

"Is enano a new nickname, because I don't know what it means" Finn said disorientated.

"It was for Blaine, and yes it means dwarf, midget, whatever you want to call it" Santana said while Kurt, Finn and Blaine sitted on the table. Rachel and Quinn were beside each other talking quietly, in front of them were Finn and Kurt, Blaine was beside him and opposite of him were Santana and Brittany.

The waiter came and they ordered their food while they talked about work and other things when Rachel and Quinn decided that it was the moment.

"Guys we've got something to say" Quinn said smiling. Rachel was beside her and she seemed nervous.

"Holy crap did the midget get you pregnant?" Santana said amusedly.

"Hey don't insult my girlfriend Satan!" Quinn glared at Santana.

"You have to admit that it was pretty funny" Santana said. She was going to say somethig else when Brittany whispered something in her ear and she closed her mouth.

"Whatever. Anyway what we got to say is that… WE ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Quinn said with a big smile on her face. Rachel sat beside her, watching Kurt's expresion and drinking her wine, she always had a glass at least twice a week.

"Yay! Quinn you finally asked her! I'm so happy for you? When is the wedding?" Brittany said enthusiastically. Santana congratulated them after her and Finn and Blaine too, Kurt was shocked and looking at Rachel, but he got over it and said a quite congratulations.

"Now that you know let's celebrate!" Quinn said.

"Wait, I've got something to say too."Finn said "In a week I'm moving to L.A, I got a job offer a month ago and I accepted right away"

' _Why the hell didn't he tell me about it? I can't belive he's going! '_ Rachel thought "How long are you going to be living there?"She asked.

"A couple of years, maybe more" Finn said avoiding Rachel's gaze.

"I'm happy for you Finn but are you going to be able to come to the wedding?"Quinn asked worried, after she got over her fear that Finn wanted to get back with Rachel she started to get close with him, he was a good friend, or so she thought.

"I'll try" Finn smiled at her, he felt guilty about what he was going to ask Rachel when he could get her alone. Everyone congratulated him, and after that they paid and went to a club to dance for a while.

When they were at the club, Brittana and Klaine went to dance they said that they had three things to celebrate, and Quinn went for drinks. Finn took that oportunity to ask Rachel.

"Look Rache I've got to ask this before Quinn comes back, I still love you and I want you to come with me to L.A, you could try to be in Hollywood and we could be together, and if you can't get there you can always teach music or something, and watch our kids" Finn said to Rachel, Kurt and Santana watched how close they were talking.

"Finn, I don't wanna be in Hollywood, my dream always has been Broadway, and I'm going to marry her, I still love you, but you hurt me, you could have come to New York with me but you didn't, I'm sorry" Rachel said.

"Look Rachel, if you don't love Quinn don't lead her on, be with me and she will forgive you eventually" Finn said.

"ME? We BOTH did what we did, it wasn't only me, and I love being with Quinn, she is the perfect girlfriend" Rachel said.

"And if she is the perfect girlfriend why did you came back for more uh? You want me, you want us" He kissed her with tongue and all "This is the last oportunity I'll give you" he said when he pulled apart" Come with me" Finn said, he was getting angry and Quinn could come back at any minute.

"I'm not going with you, I don't wanna hurt Quinn so stop it please" Rachel said, she was glad that Quinn didn't see the kiss, this place was full of people.

"Okay goodbye, I hope I'll see you again" Finn got up from the table and went home.

"Hey love, where is Finn I got him his favorite drink" Quinn asked, she came back a while after Finn tried to do a storm out.

"He went home he wasn't feeling well" Rachel lied.

"Oh, I'll call him tomorrow to see how he's doing" Quinn said and smiled to Rachel.

What Rachel didn't know is that both couples had seen it all. And that one of them was going to the table, and seemed really angry…

**AN: WOW! I feel like nobody's reading this but I wanna finish this story someday. If you read this and you like it or don't you should review. Well, I just wrote this in a twenty minutes because I'm really bored sooooo I hope you like it, remember if you have any ideas to where I can get this story they would be welcome! THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and the person who told me how continue the story thanks for reading my mind and helping me even if I'm not gonna do it exactly the way you said but I hope you like it and your sentence will be in this chapter. Review even if you don't like it! I want constructive criticism!**

**I don't own Glee or their characters. **

**Chapter 4**

When Rachel saw that Santana was approaching them, she knew that she saw it, that they all saw it. She wanted to run, but she knew she deserved everything that they throw her way for what she did to Quinn. But then something happened. Blaine arrived and said.

"Quinn can you come with me, I want a drink and with you there I'll be served quicker"

"Sure" Quinn said.

"Berry, let's go get some air" Santana said grabbing Rachel by the arm and dragging her out of the club, with Brittany and Kurt hot on their heels.

"What the hell happened in there with Finnept? Have you been cheating on my sister?" Santana said, she was mad.

"Yes Rach, that was pretty bad, why did you do it?" Brittany said, she seemed sad.

"Rachel I thought you said that you were going to tell Quinn what happened and you were going to end things with Finn" Kurt said "And why did you say yes to Quinn and cheated on her? Are you stupid?" He was angry.

"WHAT! Since when have you been cheating on Quinn?" Santana started getting closer to Rachel.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want him to kiss me again, he came onto me I promise" Rachel was crying.

"Hobbit you didn't answer my question" It seemed like Santana was going to hurt Rachel but Brittany told her to calm down.

"We've been sleeping together since he moved here, I… I can't… " Rachel started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Let's go to my house, we'll end the conversation there" Kurt said. He wanted Rachel to tell Quinn when she got home, but he wanted to know all the story.

"Oh no Hummle, I'm going in there and I'm going to tell Q" Santana said and went to the entrance of the club.

"Wait San, we'll tell Q when we know everything" Santana tried to argue with Britt but she knew she wasn't gonna win, so she said.

"And what excuse are you going to tell Q Hummle?"

"I'll text Blaine and he'll keep her entretained for an hour or two, that's all we have, then we'll tell Quinn" Kurt said, Rachel stood there crying and said:

"I-I'll tell Quinn when I get home"

"Santana don't say anything, she's the one that has to tell Quinn" Kurt said "But if she doesn't tell her tonight, we'll do it"

"Okay, let's get going" Santana said, they took a cab and went to Kurt's house.

When they arrived they were silent until Santana, broke the silence:

"Berry, start telling me all of it, I don't want sexual details I'm telling you just so you know" Santana said, and Rachel started telling them how all of that started, she apologized to them a lot of times too.

"And if you haven't talked to Finn since the day I found you, what the hell was tonight about?" Kurt said.

"He asked me to move with him to L.A and to give up Broadway, I told him no, and he kissed me and went away" Rachel said.

"I don't know how you can like someone like him, I- " Santana was cut by the sound of Rachel's mobile phone, it was Quinn telling her to go home.

Rachel apologized again and went to talk to Quinn but when she was exiting Kurt's house Santana said.

"I hope you know that if you don't tell her tonight it will be one of us, and tomorrow I'm going to beat you up, even if you have to be on a Broadway stage in two weeks. And if you want to be with Finnept, something that I will not understand, break up with her, but before that think who do you love more and who treats you better" Santana said.

"Okay, just don't hurt my nose, even if I deserve it" Rachel said and exited the house.

A few minutes after Rachel went away Blaine arrived and they all stared at each other.

* * *

When Rachel arrived home she saw Quinn was watching TV waiting for her.

"Hey" Quinn got up and went to kiss Rachel but she turned her head and Quinn kissed her check "Are you okay? You've been strange lately and I didn't wanna pressure you, but seriously, are you okay?" Quinn asked worried.

"Quinn, would you ever ask me to give up Broadway?" Rachel had to know this before she told Quinn.

"No, I would never do that why? What happened? Did someone do something to you?" Quinn asked confused.

"I have to tell you something, and I want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you and that I've loved every moment that I spent with you, and that I'm so, so sorry" Rachel said with tears at her eyes.

"Rach, what is it, you're scaring me, what's wrong?" Quinn said.

"Finn..., a-and me, we've been…" Rachel started crying "Quinn… we've been seeing each other for a while" And that's when Quinn's world crashed.

"You've been fucking him behing my back?" Quinn whispered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Y-Yes, I-I'm so sorry Quinn, so sorry" And Rachel broke down. Quinn looked at her as she fell down on her knees and pleaded her to forgive her.

"Do you love him?" Quinn said in a cold tone.

"I don't know, I thought that I did but I don't really know" Rachel said, she was still on the floor "But we're not seeing each other I promise!"

"And why did you say yes eh? Why didn't you break up with me? Why did you lie to me? I LOVE YOU AND YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME!" Quinn yelled as she started crying.

"Quinn I'm sorry, it was a mistake, I said yes because I love you" Rachel pleaded.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have done that. We're done Rachel, you can keep the ring, goodbye!" Quinn said and went to her front door "Oh and just so you know, even as much as I hate you I would never ask you to give up Broadway, you were born to be there and it's your first love. I might even say your true love" She said and she exited her house.

Rachel was on the floor crying and thinking how could she have done that to Quinn.

* * *

At the same time they talked, Brittana and Klaine started talking about it too.

"I still can't believe that Rachel did that to Q" Santana said.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it neither" Kurt said, he was on his couch with Blaine beside him "I mean, why did she do that? I thought she loved Quinn…"

"Me too" Blaine murmured beside him.

"She's just confused" Brittany said.

"What? Why did you say that Britt?" Santana said.

"She thinks that she still loves Finn, but she fell in love with Quinn a long time ago, I think that it was in high school." Brittany said.

"How can someone confuse their feelings that much?" Kurt said.

"Rachel is scared since Finn left her, and she thinks that Quinn could do the same to her, so when Finn came back she went to him" Brittany said. People said that she was stupid she wasn't, she knew that tipe of things before anyone else, even the person who had the problem.

After Brittany said that Santana's phone went of. She had a text message of Quinn asking her where she was, that she needed to talk. They said their goodbyes to the other couple and went to find Quinn.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'll try and make them longer! But with the next one, today I'm too tired and I feel sick, sorry. I hope you like it and thanks for reading! REVIEW, I still want constructive criticism, or criticism, I don't mind :D**

**I don't own Glee or their characters.**

**Chapter 5**

It was a week after the break up. Quinn spent her days silent, she was broken. When Santana and Brittany found her on their front door their heart broke too. Quinn was sobbing silently and asking them why. They took her in their home and held her all night. The next day they went to collect her things at her house when Rachel was rehearsing, Santana didn't want to punch her yet, she had her right hand already injured, maybe broken, because last night she did something she would never regret.

_Someone was knocking on the door. He was sleeping but he got up and opened the door. What he didn't expect was to see a furious Latina at his doorstep._

"_What are you doing here Santana? It's 4 in the morning" Finn said and the only response he got was a fist on his face._

"_What the hell is wrong with you? " Finn yelled while he tried to stop the bleeding, Santana had broken his nose._

"_That's for hurting my sister and your friend, Finnept! I hope you have fun paying for a new nose, ogre. If I ever see you close to Q, I will ends you!" And with that she went home._

So the next day Brittany and her went to her home to carry her things, but Brittany was the one who did most work because she couldn't. They updated Kurt and Blaine about Quinn and Kurt took care of the studio, it was opening in a few days but he wanted Quinn to take a few days to rest.

Brittany asked Kurt and Blaine about Rachel, Santana was too mad to care, and they always said that she was always working. It was a day before the studio had to open and the two couples were chatting about work and things when someone asked:

"Are you sure she hasn't gone back to that thing you call brother Kurt?" Santana said angry, she was pretty mad with the diva, but deep down she still cared about her.

"Finn is in Lima with my father and Carol. He went to visit before he had to move to L.A" Kurt said.

"I think that Rachel is having a bad time too, she always talked to us at least three times a week and now we only got texts that say things like 'fine' or 'I can't I'm working' or things like that" Blaine said "I'm not saying that what she did was good but I think that what Brittany said the other day is true" he finished.

"If the hobbit is having a hard time is her fault, but I'm going to say one thing, she will not get close to Q anymore" Santana said.

"Well, if Quinn wants to see her you can't stop her" Kurt said. The Latina knew that so she didn't respond.

"She is not herself anymore guys, neither of them are" Brittany said, she was sad about what happened.

"We know B" The Latina said trying to console Brittany "Anyway we're heading home, let's see how Q is doing"

"We'll go see Rachel tomorrow, she won't avoid us anymore" Kurt said. Both couples said their goodbyes and headed home.

* * *

Rachel's week was awful. The morning after Quinn left her she woke up on the floor, she cried until she fell asleep. She didn't answer any calls apart from the one's from her dad's. To everyone else she responded with short texts. That week she threw herself at the play. When she got home the day after the break up and found that Quinn's things weren't there, and she started crying again. She didn't eat that night, well she barely eat that week. The next day someone knocked on her door. She opened it without bothering to know who it was. It was Finn, he was saying something about Santana and he had his nose broken, or so she thought. She just said "Go home Finn" and closed her door on his face. She didn't want to see him anymore, she wasn't in love with him if she were, she would have felt something when she saw him, happiness, need, something but she didn't feel anything, just remorse. She still had the ring, she would never throw it away, she just didn't have it on her finger, she had it around her neck. She just hoped that one day, she'll feel good enough to look at it and remember the good moments she had with Quinn.

* * *

Quinn had just arrived at the studio, it was the opening day. She had to shoot a new artist. Since she broke up with Rachel she felt hate, fury and a few other things. But today she felt excited.

"Good morning Kurt" Quinn said and smiled, a fake smile but a smile nonetheless "Today's the day!"

"Good morning Miss Fabray, I want you to know that you'll have to get a secretary!" Kurt said.

"I'll think about it, for now you're good enough to do both jobs" Quinn joked.

"Yeah, yeah, she'll be here in a few minutes" Kurt said. The truth is that he wanted to ask her how she was, but he saw it. Quinn had dark circles under her eyes, she wasn't skinnier Brittany made sure of that, she didn't want Quinn to get sick. But you can see that Quinn wasn't feeling well. Kurt really hoped that Brittany was right and Rachel loved Quinn enough to fight for her, to make them happy again, but first she had to gain her trust and her forgiveness. He will try to help her, he was going that night to her house, he knew that she had to sleep.

After a few minutes he went to call Quinn, the artist was on the elevator on her way to the studio. Quinn got out of her office and Kurt and her waited patiently by the entrance, she went last night to the studio to have it all, except the wardrobe, that was Kurt's job, prepared, lights, scenarios. She had hired a makeup artist because neither of them could do it. She would hire new people soon. When the elevator's door opened Quinn lost her breath, the artist was beautiful, she had black hair and blue eyes like the sea and a body to die for. Quinn regained her composture and said:

"Hello, I'm Quinn Fabray the photographer, and this is my partner Kurt Hummle" She said "I hope you feel comfortable here and if you want something you just have to say it to one of us, oh and this is the makeup artist Melanie"

"Good morning she is Sophia Smith and I'm her manager Robert Williams" The man said.

"Hi, you can call me Soph" Sophia said. She was looking at Quinn the same way that Quinn was looking at her.

"Shall we begin?" Kurt said, if Rachel loved Quinn she had to hurry up, he didn't like those looks. He saw that Quinn and Sophia have had the same reaction. They checked each other out, and they liked what they saw and he had to admit that the Sophia was beautiful woman. With that said Melanie and Kurt went to prepare Sophia for the shoot while Quinn talked with her manager.

* * *

Rachel had woken up that morning feeling different, she didn't know how. She went to have breakfast at Starbucks like always, but that morning she found someone that she didn't want to see.

"Hello Berry, good to see you're still alive" Santana said and Rachel held her breath, it wasn't going to be a good day.

**AN: How old do you think they are?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm sorry if there are people that don't like my story, I said that Quinn checked her out but even when I'm depressed if I see someone who seems hot to me I watch, I'm not saying that she is getting over Rachel or anything, sorry if some people didn't like it, but thanks for the review . Anyway I'm going to ask the guest that tells me what he/she wants to read on the story, let's call him/her X, to help me with the story if X wants. It would be fun! I hope you like the chapter. And also thanks to X and to DitaRollSerbert thanks for the support . I hope you all like the chapter :D**

**I don't own Glee or their characters**

**Chapter 6**

"You can sit here Berry" Santana said after Rachel grabbed her coffee.

Rachel went to sit with Santana but she was a little afraid, last time she talked to her she said that she would hit her.

"Don't be afraid, I had some free time and came here to have coffee, see" Santana said showing her coffee to Rachel.

"Hello Santana how are you today?" Rachel said smiling a little "How is Brittany?" She was afraid of what would be the response if she asked about Quinn.

"Well we've been better. Britt's at the studio and I got a free day." Santana said "But why don't we skip the small talk? Ask me what you really want to ask" Santana said with a serious expression.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" Rachel said, afraid of what the Latina would do if she asked something about Quinn.

"Look, hobbit, let's be clear, you ask me what you really want to ask me, or I'm out of here and you don't get an answer, at least from me" The Latina said.

Rachel was gathering the courage to ask her that when Santana's phone vibrated.

It was a text message from Brittany and it said ' I foung a catgirlfriend for Lord Tubbington, love u xoxo'

"Stupid cat…" Santana whispered "Are you gonna ask it hobbit?"

Rachel didn't wait anymore and said "How is Quinn?"

"She's as fine as she can be when someone gets her heart broken" Santana said when Rachel's face fell "But I can see that you're not better than her"

"I'm really sorry about what happened, I hope she knows that" Rachel said quietly.

The Latina got up "Where are you going?" Rachel said.

"I'm going to castrate that cat before we get kitties, but before I go I'm going to ask you this. Did you show her how sorry you are? Do you really wanna be forgiven?" Santana said "Bye Racgel, I hope you send us those tickets for the opening night" And with that she went home.

Rachel was drinking her coffee while she thought of what the Latina said. After what seemed like a few minutes her phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She asked without seeing who it was.

"Rachel were are you? You're late!" Jessie said. Rachel looked at her watch and saw that she was half an hour late to work.

"Oh shit!" Rachel said.

"Did you just curse?" Jessie said surprised.

"I'll be there in five minutes. Bye!" Rachel said and went out the door.

* * *

"We've finished" Quinn said and went with the camera to her computer to save the photos there.

While Kurt helped Sophie with everything, Quinn looked at the photos and she chose the one's that she tought were better.

"Kurt, Melanie, are you having lunch here?" Quinn asked them "You can stay here too if you want, I'm going to order chinese take out" She told Robert and Sophia, she didn't want to seem rude.

"Thank you but we've got things to do" Robert said with a smile.

"Okay" Quinn said "What about you two?"

"I can't, I've already made plans, sorry" Melanie said.

"I'm staying but don't order that thing that is so spicy!" Kurt said.

Quinn told Robert that they could have the photos next week and they agreed on a time and a day. After that they all said their goodbyes.

"I just ordered the food, it will be here in half an hour" Quinn said "After lunch you can go home, I can do the rest myself, don't worry"

"Nah, I'll stay Blaine doesn't get home until dinner time plus you pay me for doing something" Kurt said.

"But you did all the work by yourself this past week" Quinn said "Lunch is here!"

"Well, you would do the same if I had a problema so don't worry, let's eat" Kurt said and they eated.

* * *

After they did all the work, they went their separate ways.

Quinn entered Brittana's house and said:

"Britt? San? Are you home?"

"I'm in the kitchen Quinn!" Brittany said giving Quinn a hug when she entered the kitchen "How was work?"

"Good, it went well" Quinn said "Where is Santana?" She asked going to her room to leave her things there, when she got there she screamed.

"Quinn? What's wrong?" Brittany said when she arrived to Quinn's room.

"What is that cat doing in my room?" Quinn asked, it was a black cat with green eyes.

"Oh! This is Lord Tubbington's girlfriend Lady Tubbington! Lady Tubbington this is my friend Quinn!" Brittany said happily.

"Okay… Anyway where is San?" Quinn said grabbing the cat and getting her out of her room. At the same moment she said that, Santana entered the door, and left Lord Tubbington on the floor.

"Hi Q, hi Britt" Santana said and gave the last one a peck.

"Look San this is Lady Tubbington" Brittany said smiling "Quinn was asking me where were you"

"Oh, I was walking Lord Tubbington, he wanted to go out" Santana said and Quinn chuckled.

Brittany went to the kitchen and talked with the cats.

"Santana really, where were you?" Quinn said smiling.

"I was trying to castrate the cat, but if I did he had to be there for a few days and Brittany would suspect" Santana said and Quinn started laughing "Stop laughing Q, it's not funny, we got to castrate one of them or in a few months we're going to have a lot of kitties!"

"That is so serious" Quinn said between laughs "Don't worry if they have kitties I'll adopt one, I just don't want any of them entering my room, I almost had a heart attack!"

"Shut up Q!" Santana got up and went to the bathroom while Quinn laughed on the sofa. That's what she needed, a good laugh with her best friends.

* * *

"Come on Blaine" Kurt said.

"Kurt I'm tired, wait a minute" Blaine said.

Rachel heard their voices and opened the door. After she arrived late to the rehearsal her day went better. Now she just had dinner and was going to watch a movie when she heard those two.

"Rachel hi!" Kurt said.

"Hello Kurt, Blaine, come in" She knew she couldn't avoid them any longer "Do you want to eat something or drink something?"

"Water, please" Blaine said out of breath.

"Are you feeling ok?" Rachel said, worried.

"Don't mind him, he's just being dramatic" Kurt said, and Rachel looked at him with that face that said 'Really?'

"He made me walk up the stairs because he thinks that we should do sport together" Blaine said after Rachel gave him the water "Thanks" Rachel laughed at the pair.

"Kurt you hate doing sports!" Rachel said.

"That's why I took the elevator" Kurt said. Rachel laughed harder.

"Yeah, that was so fun" Blaine glared at Kurt and they both started laughing "I hope you know that I'm not going to do something like that ever again"

"Okay, okay, I promise" Kurt said.

"Anyway, what brings the two of you here at this time of the night?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, but maybe we're here now because my best friend ignores our calls and sends us text messages with one or two words" Kurt said.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't want to talk to anybody but this morning I talked with Santana because she was at Starbucks and she said that she wanted me to talk to her and she said some things and after that I was late to work and the director-" Rachel rambled.

"Rachel! Stop! I get that you didn't want to talk to anybody but you had to" Kurt said "And what did you say about Santana?"

Rachel explained all that happened to her that day and told them what Santana said.

"Rachel, do you love him? Because he's in Lima and he's going from there to L.A" Blaine asked.

"I don't love him" Rachel said.

"Look Rachel, we think that you love Quinn, but the only one that knows that for sure is you, so you should discover if you are in love with her, and if that's the case you should fight for her" Kurt said "I don't think you can be years with somebody that you don't love like that but that's me"

Kurt and Blaine got up but before they went out the door Blaine said:

"If you decide to fight for Quinn you have Santana's approval, so it's a plus" And said that they went home.

* * *

That night when Rachel was in bed, she thought about what they said. She really liked being with Quinn and spending time with her, and when they kissed it was amazing '_Maybe I went back to Finn because I missed what I had with him_'. No, that wasn't the reason. She knew that when Finn hurt her she was devastated but she picked herself up, with the help of Quinn. She was always there for her. And Rachel liked when she got jealous, sometimes. She was perfect, she is perfect, and she knew that what she did fucked that up, she knew that she broke Quinn. She imagined her future now, and she saw Quinn as her wife, with a big house. Why couldn't she see that before?

'_I'm going to fight for Quinn, I don't care how much time it'll take, I can't live without her_'

She got up from bed and went to where she had the tickets for Santana and Brittany and she added the one she had for Quinn, and send a note that said 'I hope you come, I love you' Tomorrow she'll call a flower shop and order a bouquet of roses for Quinn with a card that said 'I'm sorry'

**REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I love this song **** /watch?v=cKb1gdsfcI8**** just sayin'. I hope you like the chap.**

**If you want me to write sex say it, if you don't it would be implicit in some chapters.**

**I don't own Glee or their characters or movies, TV Shows that are mentioned.**

**Chapter 7**

The day after Rachel made her decision, Quinn arrived early home. Brittany would be home in an hour or so and Santana had to work a little late tonight, she was recording a new song, so she had the house to herself. When she got home she saw the roses and the card on the table. She threw the roses and the notes away after that she went to the room and took a nap.

She woke up because she heard some noises, it was laugher. She went to the kitchen and saw Santana and Brittany with different kinds of food over their bodies. Quinn raised her eyebrow and said:

"What happened here?" She asked with a groggy voice.

"We were cooking" Brittany said happily and went to hug Quinn but before she touched her.

"Britt why don't you shower and after that we can hug?" When Quinn said that Brittany's face fell and Quinn sighed and hugged her "Hi San" She said while she hugged Brittany.

"Hi Q. Can you set the table while Britts and I shower? Dinner's finished even if it doesn't look like it" Santana said smirking.

"Okay, but I'll start eating if you are in there more than fifteen minutes or if I hear a strange noise" Quinn warned.

"Don't worry Quinn, we got our lady kisses while you were sleeping before, I screamed because San did something with her-" Santana covered Brittany's mouth with her hand.

"Yeah, we're going to shower. Later Q" And she dragged Brittany out of the kitchen.

"Those two…" Quinn said.

* * *

That night, when Santana and Quinn were washing the dishes, Santana said:

"She sent those tickets"

"I know" Quinn said coldly.

"Are you gonna see the play? It's next week" Santana said.

"I'm not going, you can use that ticket and invite someone else" Quinn said "Goodnight" And she went to her bedroom and cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

Rachel's was working hard on the play. She needed to focus on something else, she knew that a bouquet of roses would not make Quinn forgive her, but she tried it anyway. When they finished the rehearsal all the cast went to have a few drinks and they invited her but she refused. She wanted to go home and crawl to her bed, she had a terrible headache. So when she got home she searched for something for it when she found some albums. She grabbed them and put them on the coffee table and continued with her research. She took two pills and went to the coffee table to grab those albums and went to bed. She opened them and smiled sadly.

They were their albums. She found one photo that was took a few months before she started doing that with Finn, when everything was perfect. The photo showed a smiling Quinn dressed as Reptar and she was holding Rachel who was dressed as Angelica and was laughing hard. She remembered that night, they had a party and they had to be dressed up, so they all decided to dress the Rugrats. Quinn said that she wanted to be Reptar and wanted Rachel to be Angelica. Kurt and Blaine were dressed as Phil and Lil, Kurt wanted to be Lil, Santana was dressed as Susie and Brittany wanted to be Spike.

That night they had so much fun and she remembered that moment.

"_Hey Rach, I've been looking for you for a while" Said Quinn, she was drunk._

"_Hey babe, I see you've been with San" Rachel said laughing while Quinn kissed her shoulder._

"_I love you" Quinn said "I wanna live with you when we finish college, and I want to make babies with you" Quinn said the last part smiling._

"_Quinn, do you want me to answer that now, or do you want me to answer it when you can remember my answer" Rachel didn't drink much since that incident in junior year._

"_Now, angel" Quinn said still kissing Rachel._

"_What you are doing is pretty distracting…" Rachel said with her eyes closed, she loved when Quinn did that._

"_Hmm, your answer?" Quinn said, and stopped kissing Rachel's shoulder._

"_My answer is yes, but I think the babies part is biologically impossible, but let's go home and try, maybe we're lucky" Rachel said with a smirk "I love you"_

"_Yes!" Quinn threw a fist in the air and grabbed Rachel and they both went home._

She missed Quinn, this past week was hell, she had no appetite, she didn't go out, she barely talked with her friends. She hadn't told her parents, she couldn't, they'll be very disappointed in her.

She loved Quinn, and she was really in love with her, she was afraid before but she wasn't anymore. They say that fear blinds you. If she could go back in time and change things… She kept looking through the albums and cried because of what she lost. But before she fell asleep she thought 'I won't give up'

* * *

_The day of the play_

Quinn was at her studio and saw Kurt, he seemed nervous, she knew what day it was. She imagined that Rachel would be hysterical that day. She smiled sadly.

"Kurt you can go now, I know you have things to do" She did was a little less mad with Rachel but she wouldn't go to the play, at least not with the ticket that Rachel sent to her. It seemed like Rachel wanted to be forgiven. She had sent her a rose everyday. One day with her favorite chocolates, another with tickets for her favourite painter, tickets for a rock concert that she commented one night that she would like to go… but with every gift came the notes, each of them contained quotes from her favourite musical 'Moulin Rouge'. She never told Rachel what her favourite musical, she always pretended to hate them just to rise her up. But she couldn't forgive the singer, not yet. She hurt her so bad, but that didn't mean that she wanted to steal her best friend on the most important day of her life.

"Oh, no I'll stay and help you" Kurt said.

"Don't worry, we can do that tomorrow" Quinn said.

"Okay, thanks Quinn. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Kurt still hoped that she would go.

"No, also I have to show to Sophia her photos" Quinn said and Kurt grabbed his things and went home.

"Hello, is someone here?" A voice said, it was coming from the entrance of the studio.

"YES!" Quinn yelled.

"Hello Quinn, Robert couldn't come, a family emergency. How have you been?" Soph said smiling.

"Oh okay. Umm I've been fine, and you?" Quinn said.

"I'm good" Soph smiled.

"Come here I'm going to show you the photos" Quinn said and guided her to her office.

* * *

"I'm freaking out" Rachel said, she was in her camerino with her dad's, Brittana and Klaine.

"Hobbit, calm the fuck down, you're going to be fine" Santana said, Rachel had been talking nonstop.

"Yeah honey, calm down, you'll be up there in fifteen minutes and you'll be perfect" Hiram said.

"Rachel you'll be perfect, we're going to our seats." Kurt said. They all said their goodbye, Kurt and Blaine hugged Rachel and her dad's kissed her head and told her to break a leg. Santana and Brittany were the last one's to go and Rachel asked them:

"Is she going to come?" She said.

"I don't know Rachel I left her ticket at home, and I texted her about it" Santana said "I'm just glad that you didn't send a ticket to the ogre" Rachel smiled. Finn was the only one that didn't have a ticket to see Rachel's show.

"Don't worry Rach, Quinn wouldn't miss this" Brittany said "Break a leg"

"Thanks guys" Rachel said as Santana and Brittany left.

When the show started Rachel could see the her family, Tina and Mike, Artie, Blaine and Kurt, Puck, and Emma, Mercedes and Sam, Rory who came back from Ireland to see them all, Sugar, Santana and Brittany, she invited Coach Sylvester but she couldn't come. Quinn wasn't there, she saw a free chair next to Santana. The one she wanted the most wasn't there to support her, she wanted to cry, but the show must go on.

When they finished everyone in the room was on their feet clapping like crazy. And when the lights went on and people started going out of the theater, she saw a flash of blond at the end of the room, but she thought nothing of it.

All of her family members congratulated her. Even Shelby was there, she left Beth with her sister. They reconnected and were more like friends than mother and daughter.

But she didn't want to celebrate, she went home saying that she didn't feel well. Her parents were sleeping at an hotel because they didn't know she wasn't with Quinn until after they got to her house. They were very disappointed in her, but she deserved it.

When she opened her front door she saw a blonde sitting on the sofa.

* * *

_A few hours before the show_

"_Those photos were amazing" Sophia said, she was leaving the studio now and Quinn was leaving too._

"_Thanks" Quinn offered her a smile._

"_Do you have something to do now? I'm just saying because I've got two tickets for that new Broadway show that's opening today and I was wondering if you wanted to go" Sophia said nervously._

"_Yes!" Quinn replied rapidly, she wanted to see Rachel's show and she was going to buy a ticket, but she didn't have time, so when Sophia offered them she didn't waste a second._

"_Okay, they are not on the front row or something, but I hope you like it, shall we go?" Sophia said and they went to the theatre._

_When the play finished Quinn was the first one clapping loudly, she was so proud of Rachel. When they turned the lights on, she was scared that someone might recognise her and dragged Sophia out the door. She took the girl home and Sophia said._

"_Well it was a good night" She flirted._

"_Yes…" Quinn said, she had her mind elsewhere. She knew that Sophia would think that this was a date, but the girl couldn't be more wrong._

"_We should go out some other time, here's my number" And she grabbed Quinn's phone and put her numer in "Call me" And she entered her house._

_Quinn went to Santana's house, but when she left her things at the sofa she remembered something she promised Rachel a long time ago, so she grabbed her things and went home._

**REVIEW :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey! I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, I was blocked, still am, I'm trying to think of a way to continue this story, so I asked a friend of mine Ellen1996 for ideas, thanks by the way, you should check out her stories, and I hope you like this! **

**I don't own Glee or their characters.**

**Chapter 8**

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I came from my house Rach, I tried calling you but you didn't answer the phone" The blonde said.

"It's silent. And how did you get in here?" Rachel said while she looked at her cell phone, she had ten missed calls, two from an unknown number.

"I grabbed Quinn's keys, she had them at her bedroom." Brittany said.

"Has something happened?" Rachel said worried.

"Well, Q's in the hospital" Brittany said and started crying.

"W-What?" Rachel said while a few tears scaped her eyes "What happened Brittany?"

"Well…"Brittany started.

"_Sanny, if Q's asleep can we make babies?" Brittany said excitedly._

"_Yes, I'll see where she is" Santana said while they entered her house "Q? Where are you? Why didn't you come to the play?" Santana started looking for Quinn, but she couldn't find her anywhere"She's not here B, she is probably out with friends or something" Santana said while she grabbed Brittany and started kissing her neck. She turned Brittany around and kissed her on the lips. Brittany's tongue touched her lips asking for permission and her Access was granted inmediatly._

"_San…" Brittany said between kisses "San, your phone is ringing"_

"_Let it ring…" Santana said while she started kissing Brittany's neck._

"_It must be important, it's one a.m" Brittany said and Santana grabbed her phone._

"_Hi?" Santana answered, Brittany started kissing her neck but she got up from the bed "Where is she? Okay I'll be there, thanks" And with that she ended the call. She was pale._

"_B, call Rachel, Q's at the hospital she was in an accident" Santana said while she grabbed her things and went out the door._

"_San wait for me" Brittany said._

"_No, stay here, I'll call Blaine and Kurt and tell them to come with me to the hospital, you have to call Rachel and tell her that Q's been in a car accident" Santana said and kissed Brittany's check "I'll call you when I know something more, don't come to the hospital okay?" Santana didn't want Brittany to be there because she didn't want her to break down "She's okay I promise" She said more for herself._

"… And when I couldn't reach you through the phone I came here, but I grabbed the key first because I didn't know if you arrived home" Brittany finished.

"There was a lot of traffic and I decided to walk, B can you call Santana and ask her which hospital, please" Rachel said crying freely now and Brittany hugged her and called Santana.

* * *

When they got to the hospital they saw Klaine and Santana sat together. Brittany and Rachel ran to Santana.

"How is she? What happened? Is she okay? Please tell me that she's okay, please" Rachel told Santana.

"Calm down Berry, the doctors are running tests on her, it wasn't a big accident, from what they told me she was running and didn't look when she crossed the road. They said that she hit her head and that she can have a concussion. They'll tell us more in a few minutes" Santana said, her eyes where puffy and red because she had been crying. Brittany hugged her.

Rachel went and sat between the couple's until her dad's arrived.

"I called them" Kurt said.

They were all waiting for a few hours. Santana had screamed at the same nurse five times and each of them she cursed at her in spanish, she said things like *"Puta enfermera, dime como se encuentra mi amiga o lo lamentarás"* But Brittany calmed her.

Kurt and Blaine where holding hands and trying to calm the Latina when she was like that. Rachel was sat between her fathers looking at the floor and muttering again and again "Please, let her be okay" while they hugged her.

"Are you the family of Miss Quinn Fabray?" A doctor said.

"YES!" Santana and Rachel screamed at the same time.

"How is she?" Hiram asked.

"Okay, well Miss Fabray has a slight concussion. She has to spend 48 hours here because we want to see how she is. She has a broken rib, but she's okay." The doctor said and smiled at them.

"Can we see her?" Rachel asked hopeful.

"Yes, she is in room 432, but only two persons at the same time, please. Hospital rules" The doctor said and walked away.

"You can go first" Rachel said to Santana and Brittany "But can I spend the night?" She asked looking at Santana.

"Thanks and I'll think about it, if she's asleep you can, but if she's awake I'll see what we can do. But I think that your dads can come in first, they have to catch a plane in a few hours."

"Thank you" And with that they went away.

* * *

When Rachel entered the room, she was so relieved. Quinn didn't look good, but she didn't look like she imagined. She watched too much TV. When Santana and Brittany got out and everyone else had gone home it was Rachel's turn, Santana said that she'll be waiting outside in case Quinn woke up and Brittany, of course, stayed with her.

"Quinn… I'm so glad you are okay" Rachel said to the sleeping form "When I heard that you were in an accident again I was so scared. It brought back memories. Some good and some bad" Rachel continued.

"I have to say that you look beautiful, and that I'm so sorry for what I did, and that I'm not going away. I'm so sorry Quinn, I love you so much" Rachel said and grabbed her hand. "I'm going to stay here until you get released, I promise, I'm not going away"

"You'll have to or you'll smell" Quinn said, it was barely a whisper but Rachel heard it "Water, please"

"Quinn!" Rachel said as she got up, and went for the water, she had to drop Quinn's hand for that and it made her empty."Be careful, animal!" Rachel said after Quinn choked on the water. Rachel texted Santana saying that Quinn was awake. After a few minutes the doctor entered the room and explained to Quinn what happened and what she had.

When the doctor went away they heard some yelling from outside the door and Santana and Brittany entered the room.

"Can you frucking explain to me what you where doing at midnight running on the street like a freak?" Santana said after she hugged Quinn.

"Q! Santana says she's happy that you're okay" Brittany said while she hugged her.

"Good to see you too" Quinn said laughing a litte "Be careful Britt, my ribs hurt"

"Sorry" Brittany said and realeased her.

"You didn't answer my question" Santana said seriously.

"I was going to Rachel's house" Quinn whispered.

"Why?" It was Rachel who talked this time.

"Because I made you a promise a few time ago and I was going to fulfill it" Quinn said.

* * *

"_Hey Quinn, what are you gonna get me on my opening night on Broadway?" Rachel asked._

"_Well, what do you want?" Quinn said._

"_I don't know enlighten me" Rachel said, they were lying on the grass at Central Park, it was a sunny day Rachel had recieved the news that she was going to be Wendla on Spring Awakening._

"_Let's see, I'm going to go for the secure, because maybe now do you want something but on that day, which is a long time from now, I'll think that after we celebrate with your castmates if you want, we can go home and I can make us something to eat, strawberries and vegan chocolate for desert, and maybe I can have some Berry" Quinn said raising her eyebrows._

"_I like that idea, pervert" Rachel said and kissed Quinn "Maybe you can add to the plan watch funny girl on the sofa before you have Berries" Rachel said and kissed Quinn's neck._

"_Whatever you want love" Quinn said._

* * *

After Quinn said that she started talking to Santana and Brittany and Rachel excused herself from the room to call someone. She remembered that promise, it was before she started the end of her relationship with Quinn.

When Brittany and Santana exited the room Rachel said to them.

"You can go to work, I asked the director top ut my understudy on the next two shows. I'll be taking care of Quinn if she wants me to" And with that she entered the room again.

"Hey…" Quinn said "You don't have to stay here you know? You'll have to sleep to be fresh for Broadway"

"Quinn, I would give Broadway for you in a heartbeat" Rachel said looking at Quinn at the eyes.

"I wouldn't ask you, I already told you" Quinn said.

"I know but that doesn't mean I wouldn't do it. I'm staying with you until you get released" Rachel said with finality on her voice "Where you really going to keep that promise? After I hurt you so bad?" Rachel said sadly.

"Yes. Maybe not the last part of the promise, but… you know" Quinn said.

"Quinn, I'll do anything you want me to, but please forgive me, be with me again" Rachel pleaded her.

"Rachel… I can't be with you again, you broke my heart" Quinn said.

"I need you in my life Quinn, please, at least be my friend, let's be friends like we used to" Rachel said "I'll even take you to McDonald's" Quinn smiled.

"WOW! You and McDonald's on the same sentence" Quinn said.

"Q? Please?" Rachel said with hopeful eyes.

"I can try friends, I want to" Quinn said and smiled "I think I'm going to sleep now, I'm really tired"

"Okay, goodnight Q"

"Goodnight Ray"

***Fucking nurse, tell me how is my friend now or you'll regret it***

**REVIEW :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ryan Murphy and a Twitter account, cool… we can ask him about Faberry and send our hate to him. Does someone know when is American Horror Story S2 is coming out? Well, back to this, DitaRollSebert asked for Finn to come back so… read the chap, and I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Glee or their characters.**

**Chapter 9**

Rachel woke up and looked at her watch, it was 8 a.m. She looked at Quinn, and she seemed paceful in her sleep. She had a few cuts around her face and her head bandaged, but she looked alright. Rachel was super hungry she hadn't eaten anything since last night but she didn't want to leave Quinn's side so she decided to wait until she recieved a text message:

'_**Berry, I just dropped B at the hospital so you could shower and eat something, how is Q? Satan'**_

'_**Santana I'm flattered that you use such a good grammar on a text message, Quinn's okay and I'm not going to keep texting you because you have to work. Have a good day. Rachel'**_

Seconds after she sent the message a blonde girl opened the door silently and gestured to Rachel to get out.

"Hi Rachel!" Brittany said while she hugged her "I'm going to stay with Quinn while you wash yourself and eat, Santana says that if you don't you'll never grow and you're really tiny so, go and eat!" Rachel chuckled at the last part.

"Brittany that won't be necessary" Rachel said and her stomach growled. She blushed and went to the cafeteria to eat something.

* * *

When she was walking to Quinn's room she saw Santana arguing with someone. She got closer and saw that she was arguing with Finn.

"Look Finnocence, you enter that room and I'll go all Lima Heights again on your face!" Santana said.

"Santana, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working? And what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Berry, if you looked at your phone you would have seen my text message telling you that I had a free day and was going to stay with Q, as for the other question that's what I was trying to know" Santana looked at Finn.

"Hey Rach" He smiled sweetly at her "How have you been? What-"

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Rachel cut him off.

"Oh! Kurt messaged me at told me that Quinn was in an accident and I came to see how she was" Finn said.

"So you hurt her sleeping with her girlfriend and betraying her trust and now you want to know how she is? I think that you like when someone hits you otherwise I don't understand what you're doing here" Santana said glaring at Finn.

"I just wanted to know how my friend is Santana and I was talking to Rachel" Finn told her.

"Look-" Santana started but Rachel said.

"Quinn is okay. I think you should go home now Finn" And she started going to Quinn's room, if Santana hit Finn again it wasn't her problem.

"Wait! Rach! Can we talk alone?" Finn asked. Rachel didn't want to be alone with him but knew that until she didn't talk to him he wouldn't leave her alone, so she looked at Santana.

"Do whatever you wanna do Berry, for all I know Q's not your girlfriend anymore" Santana said and walked away, leaving a hurt Rachel behind.

* * *

Rachel and Finn walked to the cafeteria and he said:

"How've you been Rach?" He asked.

"Finn, let's skip the small talk and ask me whatever you want" Rachel said coldly, they didn't see the Latina hearing what they were saying, she didn't want to let Rachel be with Quinn again if she still had something with Finn.

"Is it true that you aren't with Quinn anymore?" Finn said.

"Yes, I told her what happened between us" Rachel said sadly and guiltly remembering the conversation.

"That means that you can be with me, so Rach come with me to L.A, I love you" Finn said hopefuly."

"Are you retarded?" Rachel said angry getting the atention of a couple of people "Seriously, after everything that has happened how can you ask me that?"

"Why are you insulting me? You LOVE me so you MUST come with me wherever I go" Finn yelled.

"First of all, if I loved you, which I realized that I don't anymore, we ended in high school, I wouldn't give up Broadway for you! Secondly if you're in love with a person you WANT to give up everything for them, it's not an obligation. And finally I AM IN LOVE WITH QUINN!" Rachel said.

"You're what?" Finn asked.

"I am in love with Quinn. Now, you can go back to L.A and think about those six words that I just told you and understand what they mean in a few weeks or months" Rachel got up and went to Quinn's room.

Finn got up a few minutes after and went to follow her when Santana appeared in front of him.

"Where are you going?" She said with a smile.

"I'm going to talk to Rachel she doesn't know that she is in love with me" Finn said.

"Yep, she's right, you're stupid." Santana said "Listen here Finnept! If I ever see you near Quinn or Rachel again it will hurt a lot more that this" And after she said that she hit him in the crotch and on the nose, again.

* * *

"… and Lady Tubbington was on the couch scratching San's shirt." Brittany said animadetly to Quinn "You're smiling a little bit more, what happened?" Quinn smiled "Wait, did you and Rach make babies?"

"NO! Britt Rachel and I are just friends. I'm smiling a little bit more because I have Rachel as a friend again" Quinn said happily.

"So, you're not making babies anytime soon?" Brittany asked disappointed.

"I don't think so B." Quinn said.

"But why? She didn't do it because she wanted to hurt you, she did that because she was scared you know?" Brittany said.

"Scared of what B?" Quinn asked curious. Brittany told her the same that she said that night to Kurt, Blaine and Santana, and Quinn said "Even if that is true B, she hurt me pretty bad, I don't know if I can be with her again like that"

"Is there a new lady in your life?" Brittany said and Quinn's expression changed "Is she hot? Are you dating her?"

"B, slow down, I'm not dating anybody, I won't be ready for that for a while, even if there was a lady in my life" Quinn said. Rachel entered the room.

"Quinn! You're awake! How are you?" Rachel said "I'm sorry that I wasn't here when you woke up I-"

"It's okay, B explained to me what happened" Quinn smiled at her "Did you shower?" Rachel's face answered her question "Go home and shower, B will be with me, don't worry"

"What about me Fabgay?" Santana said while she entered the room.

"Aren't you supposed to be recording?" Quinn said.

"Nice to see you too bitch" Santana said and Quinn laughed "Berry don't worry, with B and me here, Q would be okay"

"Okay, see you later" Rachel said and went home.

"Well tell me what you were talking about" Santana said and Quinn talked before Brittany said something.

"B here was telling me something about your shirt and Lady Tubbington" Quinn said smiling.

"Those stupid cats…" Santana whispered.

**I'm sorry that it's so short, I'll make up in the next chap. REVIEW even if it's a bad one :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: The bridesmaids scene was finaly released! We just can hope that they put more Faberry next season. Anyway, here is a new chapter.**

**I don't own Glee or their characters.**

**Chapter 10**

It was four months after Quinn had the accident. The studio was going smoothly. They had at least two shoots everyday they opened it. She called Sophia a few days after de accident and told her that she wanted to be her friend for a while, because she had just got out of a relationship. She moved out from Santana and Britt's apartment just to move one floor below them. She liked having her two best friends close. She was friends with Rachel again. They went out a few times with Brittana or Klaine or alone. The first time they went out alone there was some sort of tension. Quinn asked Rachel to tell her everything that happened with Finn while they were together, Rachel also told her what happened at the hospital, she said that if they wanted to start a good friendship they needed a clean slate. They both cried that night and talked a lot.

Tonight the two families were going to meet up. Rachel told Quinn that her dad's were in the city and wanted to see her and Quinn told Rachel that her parents were in the city too so they agreed to go and have dinner together. Judy and the berrymen were close friends when their daughters told them that they were dating and when Russel started to get to know her daughter again he befriended them.

"Mom, dad, if you don't hurry up, we're going to be late!" Quinn said, waiting for her mom and that at the lobby of their hotel.

"Quinnie calm down, I'm ready. Russ are you ready?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, let's go" Russel said. Judy still was a little angry with the ex – girlfriend of her daughter. On the other hand Russel knew that everybody made mistakes, he made them with her family, so he forgave the girl.

"Let's get going!" Quinn said and they went to the restaurant.

* * *

Rachel's life was okay. She missed Quinn, but she knew that the blonde would not trust her if they started dating again. And she had Quinn as a friend, she got what she could. Tonight their parents were meeting and after that they were going to go out with Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany and have a drink.

"Hello, Judy, Russel" Rachel said and hugged them after her parent set them free. She could see her Hiram and Leroy leaving Quinn without air thanks to their embrace. She told her parents eralier that she had to do something so they started talking with Quinn and she said "I need to say something I should've said a long time ago. I'm sorry for what I did to your daughter and I hope you can forgive me, I would have said it sooner, but I wanted to do it in person." Rachel said and looked at Quinn's parents.

"We forgive you Rachel, but if I ever hear that you hurt Quinn again I'm afraid that I'll have you kick your ass" Judy said with a smile, she was surprised that Rachel had apologized to them. Judy liked that the girl knew that she had to gain their trust again and apologizing was the first step.

"Judy, you need to stop watching so much TV" Russel said laughing "Let's eat, I'm starving"

"Yeah, you're right. PARENTS STOP ANNOYING QUINN AND LET'S GO INSIDE!" Rachel said.

"Now that she's famous, she thinks that we're all her slaves" Hiram whispered loud enough for all of them to hear.

"H, stop teasing your daughter and let's eat, I'm starving" Leroy said and they all went inside to eat.

When they finished dinner Rachel asked:

"Do I have to take you to your hotel?" She said looking at Hiram and Leroy.

"Nah, we're staying with Juds and Russ here a little more, go and have fun!" The other three agreed and the girls said their goodbye and went to meet the couples.

* * *

"Rachel! Quinn! You look hot tonight! Right San?" She said hugging the girls.

"Yes! You're going to get laid tonight!" Santana said and hugged them too. After she saw Rachel reject Finn again she started to trust her again.

"We're going to a friend's club girls, we're going to dance until the sun comes out!" Kurt said.

"He already had a few drinks" Blaine said and kissed his boyfriend. They all went to a new club and sat on a table. They oreder drinks and started talking.

"San, let's go and dance!" Brittany said and dragged Santana to the dance floor.

"Let's go!" Kurt said and grabbed Rachel's hand. Blaine and Quinn got up too and went to the dance floor.

Kurt was dancing with Rachel and Blaine with Quinn, they were all laughing and having fun. Kurt and Blaine started dancing together so Rachel went to dance with Quinn. Quinn grabbed Rachel's wais and they started dancing at the beat of the music. Rachel got a little more close, she was still a lightweight. They danced facing each other for a few more minutes.

"I'm going to grab a drink, come with me?" Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear. Quinn froze, she was turned on but managed to nodd. It had been months since neither of them had been intimate with someone so they were turned on by their closeness.

When Rachel ordered she hear:

"Quinn! What are you doing here? It's been a while!" Sophia said. She and Quinn talked every week.

"Soph! Hey how are you?" Quinn kissed her cheek. _'What the fuck is happening here?' _Rachel thought "Look, this is my friend Rachel, Rachel this is Sophia, the first shoot I ever did!"

Sophia smiled and took offered her hand. Rachel put a fake smile on her face and took that hand.

"Nice to meet you Rachel!" Sophia said. She knew the history between Quinn and her ex – girlfriend but she didn't know her name.

"Me too" Rachel said. After that Kurt and Blaine approached.

"Hey Sophia" Kurt said and hugged her "Nice to see you again. How are you? This is my boyfriend Blaine"

"It's nice to meet you" Blaine smiled and offered a hand that was offered.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"My brother owns the place so…"Sophia said. Rachel tuned out everything she said, she just saw how she flirted with Quinn.

They drank a few more drinks and talked a little bit more, Rachel was silent.

"Do you want to dance" Sophia said to Quinn. The last one nearly choked on her drink, Sophia had flirted with her a little tonight, and she really wanted to go, but she looked at Rachel for a moment. '_What am I doing? She is not my girlfriend anymore_' Quinn thought and said yes leaving Rachel, Kurt and Blaine behind.

Sophia grabbed Quinn from behind and they started dancing sensualy. Quinn turned around in Sophia's arms. She knew that the little brunette was watching her every move '_ I don't wanna worry about her, I want to have some fun with Sophia. It won't hurt to have some fun _' But when Sophia tried to kiss her she put her cheek. She made an excuse, said that she would call her and went to the bar looking for her friends.

* * *

The trio had seen their little dance, and Rachel was fuming, but when Quinn came over she put a fake smile on her face.

"Hey guys, I'm going home" Quinn said. She said goodbye, not looking for Brittana, they would be probably at home or at a bathroom doing the nasty so she went out to take a cab.

"Wait Quinn, I'm going home too" Rachel said. They were in silence a few minutes waiting for a cab when Rachel said "So… Sophia uh?"

"Sophia what?" Quinn asked.

"You like her Q" Rachel said "I can't blame you, she is hot, and you want to tap that" Rachel laughed it off. She wasn't lying she thought the woman was gorgeous.

"Look, Rach, I don't know if we should talk about this tipe of things with each other" Quinn said.

"You don't have yo worry about me Quinn, we are friends and we can talk about anything, so if you want to be with that woman, be with her" Rachel said with a fake smile on her face. A cab stopped and they went in.

"You wouldn't mind?" Quinn asked when it parked in front of her building.

"No, we're friends now, aren't we? What we had is in the past" Rachel saw Quinn pay the driver and she said "And this cab is on me so don't worry. Goodnight Q"

"Night Ray. Thanks" Quinn said to her.

When Quinn entered her building, Rachel started talking to herself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I throw her in the arms of that girl? I'm so stupid. So, so stupid"

"Miss, maybe you should go back and just be with that girl" The driver said "She seemed to like you too"

"No, she couldn't trust me like that again" Rachel said defeated "I have to let her move on"

**REVIEW :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I don't own Glee or any of their characters**

**Chapter 11**

Today was a day to remember. Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel were going to parachute. It was a couple of weeks after the day that Rachel decided to let Quinn be for a while after she saw her dancing with that Sophia girl. Rachel was depressed but when she was around Quinn she put on a fake smile. She was in love with her, of course she was, but she hurt her so bad that she felt like she didn't deserve Quinn. She felt that she had to let her go, time will tell.

In those couple of weeks Quinn had agreed to start dating Sophia, she was still in love with Rachel, but if she wanted to be her friend she needed to move on, and for her move on meant date other people. The thing is that she didn't expect Rachel to propose that to her. Well she didn't propose it, more like she just told her to do it.

* * *

"_Hey Q!" Rachel said. They were at a coffee shop having their CFD(Coffe Friends Date). They had that once a week to talk about things. Rachel was in a good mood, sort of, because she had an amazing idea to spend a day with Quinn doing one of the things that the Quinn had on her bucket list._

"_Hey Berry. Why are you so lively?" Quinn asked. She knew that Rachel was intense but normally at this hour she was tired from work, thats why it was a CFD, because they both needed coffee at that time of the day._

"_I had a great idea!" Rachel said while she sat dow "I though that we could do a thing that you wanted to do! And this weekend! I've got this weekend off and I know you do too, so I hope you don't have any plans cause we're going to do… PARACHUTING" Rachel revealed._

"_W-What?" Quinn sat shocked. She knew that Rachel didn't like to do those types of things so she just sat there without saying anything. Of course Rachel took that as a bad sign and said:_

"_You have plans right? Or is it that you don't want to go?" Rachel said scared that she had fucked up or something "I am sorry, I shouldn't have assumed that you wanted to come without asking you first…"_

"_Rachel" Quinn tried to interrupt._

"… _but you have to make sure that you have a day when we can go in the near future, because think about how fun it'll be to do that, of course I wouldn't jump alone from a plane, I think I will need some type of drugs or something because I don't think I would be able to-" Rachel rambled until Quinn threw a napkin._

"_I did that because you didn't let me say anything" Quinn said and started laughing because she just imagined Rachel's face just about to jump from a plane._

_Rachel looked at her strangely and was about to ask her what was wrong, she thought that she had gone mad when Quinn said "Sorry" Said still laughing "I was going to say that it will be awesome. We could all go Britt, San, Kurt, Blaine, and umm can I invite Sophia?" She said hopeful._

_That wasn't what Rachel had in mind, but she was going to do that because of Quinn so she said "Sure thing. So, why were you laughing a moment ago?" She asked with a expression with wonder._

"_Well, I imagined your face just before you had to jump, I think I am going to make them record it!" Quinn said and laughed._

"_QUINN FABRAY, YOU WILL NOT DO SUCH A THING!" Rachel said throwing another napking that started a napkin fight._

* * *

So today she was going to jump. In the end not only Quinn, but Santana and Blaine, he wanted to see Kurt's face too, asked for the experience to be recorded. After they got some explanations and they put on all the equipement that was needed they hopped on the plane. They were coupled up. Klaine, Brittana, Sophie and Quinn and Rachel and a friend of her from her play Dianna. Blaine was trying to calm down Kurt that was stressing himself. Rachel wasn't feeling well either and Dianna was trying to calm her to but she felt another couple of eyes on her.

Quinn was looking at Rachel. She was worried for her, she knew that Rachel didn't like these things. She knew her better than anyone and she knew that she had to calm her dow somehow. So when they all jumped with their respective paratrooper and it was her turn's, just before Rachel's, she said one thing she didn't say to her since they broke up.

"Don't worry my star, I'll see you at the end!" And with that she was flying.

It was Rachel's turn and all her nerves were suddenly gone. With one sentence, THAT sentence, from the woman she loved everything else faded. She felt loved. So she went for it, thinking of those times when Quinn said that to her, when they made love the first time and those other times.

* * *

When they were going home they were all talking, from Santana saying that it was the best idea that they had, to Kurt saying that it was awesome but that he would do it again from his home watching the DVD. Rachel sat down next to Quinn (they all had rented a bus and Sophia was riding while Dianna was sleeping)

"Hey" Rachel said after she sat down.

"Hi" Quinn said "How do you feel?"

"I feel great. It was awesome and I need to thank you" Rachel said "If you didn't said that I would probably had a heart attack before jumping from that plane"

"I thought so too, that's why I did it. We can't really have you dying now, can we?" Quinn joked.

"It brought back memories…" Rachel said.

"Yeah, it did. But I hope you don't get the wrong idea Rach" Quinn said avoiding Rachel gaze "I mean, I am with Sophia and I really like her and I didn't say that because I wanted to -"

"I know" Rachel interrumped her "Don't worry I didn't." She looked disappointed. Even if she wanted to let Quinn be, she couldn't help how she felt, and that sentece made her heart beat even faster. It was another way tos ay 'I love you' for them.

"Did San tell you that Lady Tubbington is pregnant?" Quinn said changing the subject after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes Rach. You've got to get one kitten 'cuz they are going to be so pretty" Britt suddenly spoke. Santana had an annoyed look upon her face.

"Please, kill me now" Santana whispered.

* * *

**AN: I don't really know how to continue this. I'll try, but I had a lot of things to do lately. Anyway, any idea would be welcomed. REVIEW**

**P.D. Happy holidays and happy New Year! Have fun, and don't drink too much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Glee or their charaters or the Simpson's**

**Chapter 12**

'_It's just as friends. You're with Soph now. This is not a date. It is a get to know each other again, you want to know what is wrong_' Quinn thought. She was nervous.

She had invited Rachel to dinner at her house that day. It had been a couple of weeks since they all had been together on that little excursion. She wanted to talk to Rachel because she had seen her down since she had been going out with Soph. So she just did that.

Quinn was lost in her thoughts when the bell rang.

"Wait a minute!" She yelled because she was in the kitchen making vegan lasagna. She rapidly opened the door. "Hi Rach, come in!" She said.

"Hi Quinn. It smells delicious." Rachel said "I brought a bottle of red wine"

"Great, let me just take the lasagna out and we'll start eating" Quinn said.

They ate talking about small things, like Lady Tubbington's pregnancy and how Rachel was going to keep one kitten like she promised Brittany, or how Quinn's photographs were getting her more work to do.

When they finished eating, they moved to the sofa with the bottle of wine and a couple of glasses to keep chatting.

"Rachel… I invited you today to ask you something" Quinn said looking at Rachel in the eyes. The last one looked hopeful.

"Oh. What do you want to ask me Quinn?" Rachel said taking a sip of her wine while she looked at Quinn. They were both seated at opposite's ends of the sofa.

"Well… Lately, I've been seeing you a little down. Is there something wrong?" Quinn asked a little worried. Klaine and Brittana had both shown concern about Rachel too.

"No. I am okay. Why would you think that I am not?" Rachel asked surprised. She knew that she was acting different from before. She didn't go out to party with Kurt or her cast mates. She stayed at home and she didn't sing as much as she used to. The reason of that behavior was Quinn's relationship. Sophie and Quinn were doing well, Rachel even heard without wanting to a phone call where Santana told Kurt something about Quinn's recent sex life. And she felt happy for the blond because she loved her, but because of her feelings she couldn't help feeling hopeless.

"I am going to be straightforward Rachel. You've been acting strange since Sophie and I started dating" Quinn said. Rachel was now looking down at the floor. They both knew the reason of her behavior. "Rachel, I want to tell you something, okay?"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I still love you. I hate you a little for what happened, but I can't change my feelings. But I am trying to move on because I know I will never be able to be with you again. I don't trust you to not break my heart again" Quinn said. Rachel's eyes started to tear up.

"Quinn… I love you. I am very in love with you. What happened was a mistake that I regret" Rachel started crying "Yes, I am acting strange because I let the love of my life go away, and it hurts seeing her with somebody else, but what do you expect me to do?"

"Look Rachel, I just want you to move on. I really mean it. I would like to see you happy again, like I am with Soph. Please Rach, try that, you've always been strong" Quinn was starting to cry again. "You dwelling on your mistakes is not doing you well. I've forgiven you. Go out, find a guy or a girl, date them, marry them Rach. You know that right now you're not living. Do it for me if you really love me. Move on" Quinn said. She didn't believe Rachel when she said that she was in love with her, but she believed that she loved her as a friend.

"Okay… I'll try. I promise you, Quinn. It's time that I go home" Rachel said standing up, grabbing her stuff and heading to the door.

"Yes, I think it is best if you rest" Quinn said standing up as well. "Text me when you get home" And she hugged Rachel.

They were hugging for a few minutes until Quinn broke their contact. They said their goodbyes.

When Rachel got home she started crying. The love of her life, the one that she let go, the one that she had hopes to get back together with, told her to move on, to find somebody else like she had. She knew she had to, she couldn't deny anything to Quinn. But she knew that it wasn't possible when she still had Quinn in her life. So she made a raw decision.

Quinn was thinking about what she said to Rachel. '_Maybe someday we could get over all this stuff._' Quinn knew that she wouldn't like seeing Rachel with somebody else. She knew that it wouldn't help her relationship with Soph, so when Rachel called her that night and asked her to not see each other even as friends for a while she accepted.

'_I hope that I can get over you. I hope that when I see you again, and I see you happy, I'll be happy, without bad feelings' _they both thought. Neither of them could sleep that night.

The next few months were filled with hope for both Rachel and Quinn. Yes, they were sad that they weren't talking but thanks to fame and to their close friends they knew how the other was doing. Rachel had met a guy, Tommy, they weren't dating, even If the magazines said so, they were just good friends with benefits. Her Broadway show was doing amazing and she adopted a cat she named Sheila (Lord and Lady's Tubbingtong kitten). The cat's birth was the only time that Rachel and Quinn saw each other. They didn't say anything else apart from hello. For her part, Quinn was doing pretty well with Sophie and with her work. A few weeks ago they both told their 'I love you's' and Quinn had started thinking that she was moving on from Rachel.

Santana and Brittany had moved to a bigger house. The latina was going on tour in a few days and Brittany had suggested a dinner with their closest friends to say, like she said, 'see you later'. So that night were going to her house Klaine, Sophie and Quinn and Rachel and Tommy.

All the couples except Quinn and Sophie had arrived. So when the bell rang and they entered the living room and Rachel saw Quinn she blushed. The blonde was dressed with a black dress that hugged her form perfectly well. '_Stop It Rachel! She is here with her girlfriend!_' So she shook her head and drank a little wine.

"Are you okay?" Tommy asked. He hadn't met the blonde but he knew the story of the two of them. He was blonde with blue eyes, he was tall and fit.

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" Rachel said, looking at him in the eyes and daring him to say something. He was scared of her at times like this so he decided to shut up.

Sophie and Quinn said their hellos. Sophie was scared of what could happen between Quinn and Rachel. She was going to propose to Quinn to move in together that night and when she saw the brunette in the house she got scared. She trusted Quinn, but around the brunette she got a little insecure.

They were all chatting happily while Brittany finished dinner with Rachel's help. When it was done the latina yelled "Come on putas! Now that we're all here let's eat " Santana hated having three cats. But Brittany had said that the parents at least should have one little kitten to take care of. '_We are going to be like the Simpon's lady with a lot of cats. Thank God that I castrated Lord Tubbintong in time_'

"This is going to be an interesting night" Kurt whispered. He had seen the look that Rachel had thrown to Quinn when she came in.

**AN: Sorry for not updating. School was shit and I still have the most difficult exams to do. Thanks for reading this! And opinions and what do you want to happen is taken into consideration. I won't be able to update for a while, I think. Review if you want. And really, I am sorry for not updating; I am still blocked about what to do. Maybe I'll delete the story. You guys decide.**


End file.
